Junkenstein's Revenge
Junkenstein's Revenge is a brawl exclusive to the Halloween Terror event. Brawl rules * Heroes: Ana, Hanzo, McCree, Soldier: 76 ** Endless mode: Genji, Torbjörn, Widowmaker, Zenyatta * Only 1 of each hero per team * No hero switching * Keep the castle doors from being destroyed ** Endless mode: Survive 12 waves Function Junkensteins Revenge nameplate.png Four players must protect the gate of the Adlersbrunn Castle from a horde of Zomnics created by the mad scientist Dr. Junkenstein. Junkensteins Revenge McCree.png Junkensteins Revenge Soldier76.png Junkensteins Revenge Hanzo.png Junkensteins Revenge Ana.png The team consists of four players: one McCree (in the role of The Gunslinger), one Soldier: 76 (in the role of The Soldier), one Hanzo (in the role of The Archer), and one Ana (in the role of The Alchemist). Periodically, Reaper (in the role of The Reaper), Roadhog (in the role of Junkenstein's Monster), Symmetra (in the role of The Summoner; only in 2017), Junkrat (in the role of Dr. Junkenstein), and Mercy (in the role of The Witch) will also spawn on the enemy team. The whole gameplay is narrated by Reinhardt. Junkensteins Revenge The Reaper.png Junkensteins Revenge Junkensteins Monster.png Junkensteins_Revenge_The_Summoner.png Junkensteins Revenge Dr Junkenstein.png Junkensteins Revenge The Witch.png There are four difficulties for this mode: Normal, Hard, Expert, and Legendary. The more difficult the play is, the more Zomnics and Zombardiers will spawn, the more intelligent the bosses' AI will be, the more number of Shock-Tires will spawn, the more HP a single Shock-Tire will get, the more damage the boss will inflict, and the more ultimate charge the bosses will get. The HP for all other enemies (including bosses) will remain the same. Anytime a hero gets killed, they will wait 12 seconds and then respawn in front of the door. The defense team will win if they hold out until the end, and defeat all the bosses in the Last Battle. On the other hand, the defense team will lose immediately if the door is destroyed, by losing the last of its 2000 HP. The door will also be immediately destroyed if all players in the defense team are down at any point of play. Sequences of events *The game starts at 6:58 on the timer with a group of / Zomnics spawns in the center of the far-away yard, and approach the gate by the bridge. *At 6:48, another group of 4 Zomnics will spawn in the left gateway on the rampart, and approach the gate by the rampart. *At 6:37 that another group of 5 Zomnics will spawn in the right gateway, and approach the gate through the water. *After this point Zomnics and Zombardiers will spawn periodically until the end of the match. *''Hard only'': At 5:51, a Shock-Tire will spawn at the right gateway. *At 5:34, a Shock-Tire will spawn at the left gateway. *At 4:49, there will be an announcement for the Reaper. At 4:41, the Reaper will spawn at the end of the rampart as the first boss fight. He immediately uses Shadow Step to teleport into the middle of the bridge to fight the hero. *At 3:54, a Shock-Tire will spawn at the middle gateway. *At 3:39, another Shock-Tire will spawn at the left gateway. *At 3:24, another Shock-Tire will spawn at the right gateway. *At 2:53, there will be an announcement for Junkenstein's Monster. At 2:45, Junkenstein's Monster will spawn on the right side of the far-away yard and will approach the nearest hero to attack. *At 2:24, a Shock-Tire will spawn at the right gateway. *At 1:53, there will be an announcement for Dr. Junkenstein. At 1:45, Dr. Junkenstein will spawn on the L-shape platform on the far right corner and continue to spam his Frag Launcher to any of the heroes. He will not leave the platform. He will spawn whether or not the heroes have already defeated the Monster. *At 1:29, there will be an announcement for the Reaper, and he will spawn again at the end of the rampart. He immediately uses Shadow Step to teleport into the middle of the bridge in a second. *Two Shock-Tires will spawn at 0:49 and 0:47, at the left and right gateway, respectively. *At 0:34, there will be an announcement for the Reaper, and he will spawn for the final time at the end of the rampart. He immediately uses Shadow Step to teleport into the middle of the bridge in a second. *At 0:26, a Shock-Tire will spawn at the middle gateway. *At 0:00, the Final Battle begins, there will be an announcement for the Witch. After 8 seconds, the Witch will spawn in front of the burning cart, and use Resurrect to revive Dr. Junkenstein on his platform and the Monster in front of her. **The Hero can defeat the bosses in any order, but they only win the fight when all three bosses are defeated. Enemies ;Zomnics :Health: 200 :Spawns: Any of the three main gateways :Details: Zomnics do not attack players directly, but if they reach the castle doors, they will explode, dealing 80 damage to the doors and a maximum of 40 damage to players. ;Zombardiers :Health: 200 :Spawns: Any of the three main gateways :Details: Zombardiers launch explosive ranged attacks at players that deal a maximum of 60 damage. ;Shock-Tires :Health: 100 :Spawns: Any of the three main gateways :Details: Shock-Tires do not attack players directly, but if they reach the castle doors, they will explode, dealing 240 damage to the doors and a maximum of 100 damage to players. Junkenstein will announce when they spawn. ;The Reaper :Health: 1000 (normal) / 1250 (hard) / 1600 (expert) / 2000 (legendary) :Spawns: On the ledge next to the ramparts, then Shadow Steps to the ground :Details: The Reaper will occasionally use Wraith Form and Death Blossom in combat. ;Junkenstein's Monster :Health: 3800 (normal) / 4250 (hard) / 4500 (expert) / 4600 (legendary) :Spawns: To the right of the overturned cart :Details: Junkenstein's Monster will occasionally use Chain Hook, Take A Breather, or Whole Hog. ;The Summoner :Health: 1500 (normal) / 1800 (hard) / 2000 (expert) / 2300 (legendary) :Spawns: On the ledge next to the ramparts :Details: The Summoner will occasionally use Photon Barrier. When The Summoner spawns, a Shield Generator is constructed beside her, granting all enemies 100 shield health. ;Dr. Junkenstein :Health: 2250 (normal) / 2750 (hard) / 3000 (expert) / 3250 (legendary) :Spawns: On the balcony to the right :Details: Dr. Junkenstein will only lob grenades from a distance. He will not drop down from the balcony for any reason, and is immune to knockback. ;The Witch :Health: 1600 (normal) / 1750 (hard) / 2100 (expert) / 2500 (legendary) :Spawns: Beside the overturned cart :Details: Upon spawning, The Witch will immediately Resurrect Dr. Junkenstein and his monster. After that, she will heal Junkenstein's Monster, rarely she will heal Junkenstein if she is close enough and Junkenstein has taken damage. Scoreboard The scoreboard of the Junkenstein's Revenge game is modified. Each hero will have a common general scoreboard and their own individual scoreboard. For the general scoreboard, there are 6 categories: * Zomnics kills: the number of Zomnics and Zombardiers the player kills. * Elites kills: the number of Shock-Tires and bosses the player kills. * Final blows: the number of final hit the player inflict on enemies. * Damage done: the number of damage the player deals to the enemies' health. * Healing done: the number of healing the player heals their allies' and their own's health. * Deaths: the number of time the player dies in battle. For the individual scoreboard, it's as below for each hero: * McCree ** Weapon accuracy: The percentage of the number of hit over the number of shot made. ** Critical hits: The number of time player is able to inflict the critical damage to enemies ** Critical hits accuracy: The percentage of the number of critical hit over the number of shot made. ** ''Deadeye'''' kills'': The number of kill the player makes with Deadeye. ** Fan The Hammer kills: The number of kill the player makes with Fan The Hammer. * Soldier: 76 ** Weapon accuracy: The percentage of the number of hit over the number of shot made. ** Critical hits: The number of time player is able to inflict the critical damage to enemies ** Critical hits accuracy: The percentage of the number of critical hit over the number of shot made. ** ''Helix Rocket'''' kills'': The number of kill the player makes with Helix Rockets. ** ''Tactical Visor'''' kills'': The number of kill the player makes with Tactical Visor. * Hanzo ** Weapon accuracy: The percentage of the number of hit over the number of shot made. ** Critical hits: The number of time player is able to inflict the critical damage to enemies ** Critical hits accuracy: The percentage of the number of critical hit over the number of shot made. ** ''Dragonstrike'''' kills'': The number of kill the player makes with Dragonstrike. ** ''Scatter Arrow'''' kills'': The number of kill the player makes with Scatter Arrow. * Ana ** Unscoped accuracy: The percentage of hit over the shot make, calculated for unscoped shots. ** Scoped accuracy: The percentage of hit over the shot make, calculated for scoped shots. ** ''Nano Boost'''' assists'': The number of kill allies make under the effect of Nano Boost. ** Elite slept: The number of boss hit by Sleep Dart. ** ''Biotic Grenade'''' kills'': The number of enemies killed by Biotic Grenade. Achievements Tips * Kill the Zombardiers as soon as possible. They tend to single out one player at the time and if there are more than one on the field it become impossible to dodge their bombs. Their splash damage also cause trouble for team mates. * Healers should try and spot which one the Zombraiders are targeting. Since they tend to stick to one target at the time, that player would be killed very fast. Focus healing that target unless someone else is also low. * Absolutely call out healing, the map is wide and sometime the healer did not spot you on low health. Either they were busy clearing the zomnics or healing somebody else. Don't run in front front of them to ask for healing though, keeping killing those zomnics! * Against Symmetra you may consider putting your turret near her shield generator before she spawns and return it to their original position after she was dealt with. (Requires really good team mates to cover you while moving the turrets around) * Hanzo and Genji can climb the wall in the far back to get to the shield generator quickly and avoid having Symmetra trail after them * As tempting as it is, Genji should not try to take down Junkrat. Your reflect doesn't last long enough against his grenades and he has a habit of switching target haphazardly. Focus on keeping the other players safe. * McCree should stun Symmetra as often as possible to break her laser * Almost all bosses and zomnics follow certain pathing and would not jump off ledges. Use this to predict or escape them. * In Endless mode, Bosses tend to target turret once being led to it. Prepare a Molten Core for them. * Headshots are your best friend in this mode. * If you want to photobombs the appearance of bosses, look for a four-leaf-clover like object on the floor. Standing around the area allow you to photobomb the bosses intro. See also *Junkenstein's Revenge/Quotes *Junkenstein's Revenge/Characters Trivia *Shock-Tires and bosses are counted as "Elites" in the scoreboard statistics. *On certain locations on the map, you can see birds with purple eyes. If you shoot them, they will fade away. This has no effect towards you or the other players. **Those birds and their eyes' smoky effect have a resemblance to Reaper's Nevermore skin theme, especially on his mask and his guns. *Under the roof, where Junkenstein spawns, there are tombstones of two possible Overwatch members, with the Overwatch logo on the front. Patch changes * }} de:Junkensteins Rache pl:Rozróba/Zemsta dr. Złomensteina Category:Weekly Brawls Category:Play modes